Sueño
by ojitos-azules
Summary: Lo único que yo busco en el mar son aventuras. Creo que mi vida es demasiado aburrida como para que sea así siempre. Prefiero vivir poco y al máximo, que mucho y amargada. Creo que me entiendes, ¿no?


_**SUEÑO**_

Nanami suspiró por enésima vez, mirando a través de la ventana el preciosísimo mar que se extendía ante ella. Dibujó una sonrisa de pura felicidad y se dijo a sí misma que jamás podría cansarse de observar aquella enorme extensión de agua que tanto deseaba cruzar.

Dirigió su atención a la puerta cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba. Ella dio su permiso y un hombre mayor y canoso apareció en la estancia.

- Señorita Shimizu, es la hora de cenar. – informó con su voz grave y seria, pero fraternal. Aquel hombre consideraba a la joven como una hija al igual que ella le consideraba como un segundo padre.

Ella asintió meneando la cabeza de arriba abajo y se levantó. Ambos bajaron las escaleras de la enorme mansión en silencio y llegaron al comedor, dónde un señor alto y un poco barrigudo les esperaba de pie junto a la mesa.

- Buenas noches cariño. – saludó el hombre a la niña, acercándose a ella y depositando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

- Buenas noches papá. – contestó ella tan dulce como aquel beso.

Sin una palabra más, los dos familiares se sentaron en la mesa y cenaron con tranquilidad. El hombre, no muy locuaz, se mantuvo en silencio sin preguntarle a su hija que tal le había ido el día. Y aunque ella solía ser my habladora, tampoco hacía nada por contarle las cosas a su padre, el importante empresario Ichiro Shimizu.

Nanami Shimizu era la chica más inteligente de la ciudad. También era una niña bonita, pero había muchísimas niñas más bonitas que ella en aquel lugar. Tenía un largo pelo castaño oscuro que le caía por la espalda hasta la cadera y unos ojos expresivos y grandes más oscuros aún que su melena.

Ichiro, en cambio, tenía ya algunas canas pero aún se conservaba la mayor parte de su melena dorada. Sus ojos eran verdes y pequeñitos, pero aún así intensos. Cuando la gente veía a Nanami al lado de su padre, se decían que no se parecerían en nada. Incluso algunas que otras malas lenguas insinuaban que Ichiro no era el padre de Nanami. Tonterías. Cualquier persona mínimamente cercana a ellos se daría cuenta de que en el carácter eran casi iguales.

La pequeña Nanami era un clon exacto de su madre, Mei Shimizu, fallecida un par de años atrás a causa de una extraña enfermedad que no supieron diagnosticar.

Pero el caso es que con tan solo doce añitos recién cumplidos, era increíblemente inteligente y el viejo Ichiro presumía de ella siempre que podía. Era mucho más lista que todos los habitantes de la ciudad juntos y siempre comentaban que llegaría a ser un médico excelente.

El problema estaba en que ella no quería ser médico. Era conocido por todos la pasión que sentía por el mar y ella no entendía por qué estaban empeñados en que ella ejerciese semejante profesión. ¡Con lo poco que le gustaba a ella la sangre! Además, le daba miedo el hecho de que una vida, fuese humana o no, estuviese en sus manos.

Nanami quería ser una pirata. Navegar por todo el mundo ayudando a toda la gente que pudiese porque los piratas no tenían por qué ser malos. Quería ser pirata porque era demasiado rebelde y contestona para estar bajo el mando de alguien de la marina. La piratería era para ella símbolo de sueños y libertades.

Terminó de cenar y se despidió de su padre con otro beso. Al contrario que Ichiro, ella no iba a acostarse aún. Ahora se marcharía a la playa para ver el mar aún más de cerca a pesar del frío que hacía a esas horas en la calle, siempre le había gustado ir más por la noche. Ningún padre dejaría salir a su hija sola a esas horas pero en aquella ciudad casi nunca pasaba nada y, de todas formas, la playa no estaba lejos de casa.

Caminó con parsimonia hasta la playa y se sentó en la arena en cuanto llegó. Estaba lo bastante cerca del agua como para que le mojara los pies y disfrutó de la sensación unos cuantos minutos con los ojos cerrados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, paseó la vista por la playa como siempre hacía.

Pero esa noche había algo diferente.

No se había dado cuenta antes porque desde su casa aquella zona no se veía y además estaba muy bien oculto, pero tenía muy claro que era un barco pirata.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta allí sin importarle si había algún pirata por los alrededores. Cualquier otra persona habría salido corriendo a avisar a la gente para echarles de allí, ya que en esa ciudad no era bienvenidos los piratas, pero ella no era cualquiera.

Aventurera como era, no tardó ni dos segundos es subirse al barco en cuanto lo tuvo frente a ella. Agradeció una vez más el hecho de ser tan ágil y sonrió emocionada. ¿De quién sería aquel barco?

Se paseó por la cubierta con completa tranquilidad, como si no fuera una extraña en ese sitio. De todas formas no parecía haber nadie así que… ¿qué más daba? Y era un navío enorme, si la pillaban tenía un millón de sitios dónde poder esconderse.

Lo que no se esperaba era lo que pasó a continuación.

Una sombra apareció de la nada y se abalanzó sobre ella. Su espalda chocó contra el suelo a la vez que el filo de una espada descansaba sobre su cuello. La chica no se asustó pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se tensase antes la situación de peligro. Miró fijamente a la persona que la había atacado cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Y le reconoció. Como para no reconocerle.

Roronoa Zoro. El cazador de piratas que pasó a convertirse de un día para otro en el segundo al mando de la tripulación pirata de los Mugiwara. Entonces era muy cierto, se había vuelto a reunir. Hacía tiempo que lo había escuchado y, sin embargo, no terminaba de creérselo. Hasta ahora.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó el hombre con voz gélida.

Nanami le observó un breve momento antes de responder.

- Doce.

- Eres una cría. – Roronoa retiró la espada de su cuello y Nanami tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se incorporó para quedarse sentada. – No deberías estar aquí. – finalizó guardando la espada en su funda.

- Vosotros tampoco. – replicó la muchacha. – En esta isla no quieren piratas, corréis peligro.

- Es la gracia de ser un pirata. El peligro es el pan de cada día. – contestó él. – ¿Pero es que acaso tú no tienes miedo de los piratas? – Zoro estaba extrañado, pero no lo dejó ver. Concretamente él solía asustar a todo ser que se le cruzase en su camino y ella estaba ahí tan tranquila.

Nanami negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Si por mí fuera, os pediría que me llevaseis con vosotros – sonrió – pero prefiero ser yo la que lidere mi propia tripulación.

Zoro también sonrió.

- En ese caso, mucha suerte. Espero que coincidamos algún día en alta mar. Sería todo un placer verte luchando contra Luffy por conseguir el puesto de Rey de los Piratas.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiero conseguir el título? – le contradijo ella. Roronoa alzó una ceja. – Lo único que yo busco en el mar son aventuras. Creo que mi vida es demasiado aburrida como para que sea así siempre. Prefiero vivir poco y al máximo, que mucho y amargada. Creo que me entiendes, ¿no?

- Perfectamente. Aunque no pretenderás salir al mar con tan corta edad, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! – negó escandalizada. – Si saliese al mar ahora, solo conseguiría que me matasen y tampoco es que sea una suicida. Saldré cuando esté preparada.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que ambos se observaron, Nanami sentada en el suelo, Zoro de pie y cruzado de brazos.

- Ha sido una charla de lo más interesante, pero me temo que tenemos que marcharnos ya. – dijo Zoro de repente, provocando la confusión en Nanami.

- ¿Ya? Pero si tus am…

No pudo terminar la frase. Escuchó tiros de diversas pistolas y escopetas que se acercaban hasta su posición. Se levantó prácticamente de un salto y se asomó para ver qué pasaba, quedándose boquiabierta ante el espectáculo.

Los Mugiwara corrían como si les fuera la vida en ello hasta el barco, esquivando con insultante facilidad todas las balas que pretendían alcanzarles. Pero Nanami apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de ello.

Luffy saltó hacia la cubierta del barco estirando su brazo para agarrar el mástil y dar impulso. La niña apenas vio como el otro brazo de Luffy le rodeaba la cintura y la lanzaba directamente al mar. Hasta que no se hundió, no fue consciente de que el mismo Zoro se lo había pedido con una simple mirada. Se sintió furiosa de repente.

Nadó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz para poder asomar la cabeza y respirar. Se quedó mirando el barco, que se preparaba para salir de allí con algo de rencor por lo que Zoro le había hecho indirectamente. La gente había dejado de disparar porque la habían reconocido y tenían miedo de que una bala perdida le hiriese.

Tuvo tiempo de ver como Zoro le sonreía burlón desde su posición, pero le duró poco. El chico rubio de la tripulación, que Nanami reconoció como "Pierna Negra" Sanji, le dio tal patada que lo tumbó en el suelo al igual que a Luffy. Le gritó algo de que eso no se le hacía a las señoritas y que la próxima vez no sería tan suave. Zoro no tardó en plantarle cara mientras Luffy tan solo se reía. Los demás estaban demasiado ocupados intentando escapar de allí para poder prestarles atención.

- ¡Nanami!

Ella miró hacia la persona que le había llamado para encontrarse con un preocupado Riki, su mejor amigo. El chico nadó hasta ella y la tomó para poder sacarla del agua. Ahora que el barco de los Mugiwara se estaba alejando y ella estaba volviendo a la realidad, notó el frío que sentía. O entraba pronto en calor o le daba una hipotermia.

Una vez en la orilla, la cubrieron rápido con una chaqueta y su padre la abrazó.

- ¡Mi niña! Dime que esos bárbaros no te han hecho ningún daño.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, como había hecho antes con Zoro.

- No, estoy bien.

- Gracias a Dios. – Ichiro suspiró aliviado. – Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar. – casi le ordenó.

- Esos tipos pagarán por lo que han hecho. – le prometió Riki, como si él pudiese hacer algo.

La gente empezó a dispersarse para volver a sus casas mientras maldecían a aquellos piratas que se habían atrevido a secuestrar a la pobre Nanami. Ella le dirigió una última mirada al mar a tiempo para ver como el barco desaparecía por el horizonte.

Sonrió de forma imperceptible. Cada vez tenía más ganas de ser pirata.


End file.
